Of Hats and Tea
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland only to discover that Hatter doesnt remember her. Or does he? Last chapter is up!
1. I Don't Remember, I'm Sorry

**Story Title**: Of Hats And Tea

**Author**: BlinkYourEyes

**Summery: **Alice comes back to Wonderland, only to see that the Hatter doesnt remember her. Or does he? A couple of things have changed.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice In Wonderland, or the characters in it. If I did, Alice wouldn't have toyed with Hatter's heart. She would have been straight forward with him and say, "Just kiss me, you bloody madman!"

Of Hats and Tea

I was back. I was really back. Everything was right in front of me. The talking flowers, the animals. Everything. It all stood right before me. I blinked three times, and everything was still there when I opened my eyes. Oh yes, I was definalty back.

I walked along the dirt path, exploring the trees and animals carefully. It's been months since I had last been to Wonderland. So long that a birthday had gone by. I was twenty now. Everything seemed so much more vivd. The colors, the sounds, the smells. I took it all in. It felt amazing to be back. One minute I was out in my yard, carefully examining flowers. The next I was falling down a hole, long and dark. And I ended up back here.

"....Give me that...." I heard a voice growl. I turned around to see two chunky little boys, fighting over a fake sword.

"I'm the great Alice!" One of them riased the sword triumphatly. Tweedle-dee.

"No, I am!" Tweedle-dum tried to grab the wooden object out of his brothers hand, but Tweedle-dee jumoed out of the way.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Um, boys. I'm quite certain it's me." I spoke out. The two boys immediatly stopped wrestling and turned to look at me. Their eyes got wide as they noticed who I was.

"Alice!" They shouted in unison. I ran up to the two and hugged them feircly. "Alice, you're back!" They shouted, together once again.

"Hello Dee, Dum. How are things holding up down here?" I asked them, releasing them from my iron grip. They nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Great they are, Alice! Great they are!" Dum told me, his head moving up and down in a fast motion. I patted his bald head.

"Great. So what were you two fighting about?" I asked the pair. They turned to each other and glared.

"We were fighting over who got to be the oh Mighty Alice," Dee stated, before knocking his brother to the ground, continuing their previous fight. It's been a year since I had defeated the Jabberwocky, and the twins were two of my biggest fans. I walked off, leaving the two to fight their battle.

I walked all over, looking for the White Queen's castle. i couldn't find it. Would it have ben possible that it was relocated? Anything was possible in Wonderland. Right when I turned the corner, I saw it. It was like a fairytale. The castle was massive, sparkling white, and held a glimmer to it. The front of it was busy with white clothed soldiers, practicing their battle skills. As soon as I walked up to it, the soldiers froze, standing still. Slowely they bent down onto their knees, and bowed their heads. I bowed my head back, feeling a blush creep up my face. I walked past the soldiers and to the back of the castle grounds.

A long, wooden table, decorated in a white table cloth, sat in the middle of the huge peice of land. I looked around the yard, observing the plants. There were hedges, which were trimmed into representing animals and shapes. And there was one, oversized, totally green hedge in a corner of the garden, in the shape of _me._ With the vorpal sword, in my armour, and my hair flowing. I had to admitt it didn't look that bad. I turned my attention back at the table. Tea was being served.

"Is that really you..?" The White Queen gasped. I smiled at her, my heart leaping at seeing my dear old friend.

"It is indeed, Your Majesty." I curtseyed. She walked up to me and put a hand to my cheek. Then she gave me a big hug. When she pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

"My goodness, you look amazing. Alice, i'm so happy that you're back!" She hugged me once again.

"Thank you. You look great as well. I'm happy to be back. Though it was unexpected." I smiled at her. She walkde me over to the table.

"Alice!" Mallymkun scurried up to me. I let her into my hand and lifeted her so that we saw eye to eye.

"Hello, little dormouse." I was always fond of calling her that. Suddenly I was tackled, and a wet sloppery tongue was licking my face.

"Bayard!" I squealed, hugging the dog. He panted and fell down next to me. "And of course Thackery." I got up from my place on the ground and placed a kiss on the top of the rabbits head.

"Oh!" He gasped, then passed out. I let out a little giggle. Then I noticed him. Hatter. Sitting at the end of the table, drinking some tea. Had he not noticed my presence? I walked over to him and looked at him expectantly. When he didn't get up and greet me, I got confused.

"Hatter? Are you alright?" I asked him. He looked up at me, confused.

"Do I know you?" He barely whispered, yet I heard it all. Did he remember me? He had to. He couldn't have forgotten me, no. That was impossible. He swore he wouldn't when she left. _It's only impossible if you think so._ His words ran through her mind.

"Yes, Hatter. I'm Alice. Don't you remember?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He took his hand and moved mine away from him. He shook his head. "Hatter it's me! Alice, we saved Wonderland together! We're great friends! Hatter you have to remember!" I pleaded. He only shook his head again.

"No, i'm sorry. I don't remember you." He got up from his seat and ran off. I turned to Mirana. Her eyes were full of concern and confusion.

"Dear..." She was cut off when I ran into her and hugged her as hard as I could. Her arms wrapped around my back, and she repeated soothing words to me. Hatter. _My Hatter, _had forgotten me.

"_Be careful, of what you do. Don't cry now, i'll protect you._" The Queen sang, her hand running up and down my back. I only cried harder.

**A/N: Chapter two up soon! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Lovers

**Hatter's POV**

I fled from the tea party, where Alice stood. Did I remember her? Of course i did. How could I forget? When she saved Wonderland with me and we defeated the Jabberwocky. Then she left. She left me. And I was crushed. Why you ask, did I pretend to not remember her, you ask? Well, lets face it. if I remembered her, the pain would just come back. If I let her back into my life, I would just get hurt again.

I ran to my home, the little shack somewhere in the woods. For once in my life, I cried. I never cried before, and i didn't know what to expect. It was wet, and salty. And it felt good. The tears fell down from my eyes, all over my purple coat. Finally got to the house, so small it was. I slammed the door behind me and let out a scream. Again. And again. Over and over again, until I felt relief. But relief never came. So I kept screaming.

**Alice's POV**

The Queen walked me into the castle, singing lullaby's to calm me down. It's been a while since someone sang me a lullaby. Ever since I moved out of mother's house, i've been alone. And now i was back here, and everything was falling apart. How could he not remember me? It's only been a couplew of months since i'd been here, how could he forget.

"Now dear, if there is anything that you need, you just call me, alright?" The Queen led me into the guest room, and I nodded my head, wiping my eyes. She closed the door behind her and left the room. I flopped down onto the golden sheeted bed, and cried again. I couldn't believe it. Hatter. _My Hatter._ Forgot me.

I loved him. That was the only reason I was happy I was back. Just so I got to see him. His flaming orange hair, multicolored eyes, and _very _pale features. They completed him. Not to mention the little gap in his teeth, when he smiled. But there wasn't any smiling going on lately. Only frowning.

**Mirana's POV**

I felt bad for the poor girl. I really did. And I didn't understand what had happened to Hatter. One mintue he was talking about Alice, the next she comes into my yard and he doesnt remember her. Something was going on inside that man's head that I couldn't figure out. I cared deepley for both of them, and I want both of them to be happy. I know they both love each other.

There was a time when I loved Hatter. We were passionate, he was my first. But we discovered that friends was all we saw each other as, and it kept getting awkward. So we only became friends, nothing more, or nothing less. Though on some nights we would get together and talk about the old days.

But right now, Dedrick was the one for me. And he always will be. We met one day while Alice was away, he fell through the hole like her, and ended up in Wonderland. I took him in and nursed him, and he loved me in return. The castle know's nothing of Dedrick. What would they think if they found out that their Queen had a husband? They would be all over me, that's what. I won't be able to handle that.

"Dedrick." I walked up to him, placing a gently kiss on his lips. "I need your help." I told him.

"Of course, My Majesty." He kissed her hand and walked with her, listening to her plan. A smile grew with every word she said.

**A/N: I added Dedrick, cause I thought that Mirana should have someone to love. By the way, he is an exact replica of Robert Downey Jr.**


	3. Cold

**Hatter's POV**

A knock at my door was what stirred me from my sleep. I reluctantly got up from my place on the sofa and went to open the door. In the doorway stood Mirana, and behind her was a tall man with dark hair. He had a slightly chiseled chin, and deep brown eyes. He definatly looked a couple of years older than me, but he resembled good looks.

"Your Majesty, come in." I choked out. My voice was soar, and it was quite obvious that I had been crying, for there were red circles under my eyes. Mirana walked into my home, taking the man behind her with her. "Mirana, who exactly is this?" I asked her, my gaze turned to the man.

"My husband, Dedrick. But we shall discuss that later." She quickly told me, waving the situation away with her hand. I had to admitt, I was a little jealous. Mirana and I go way back, and to see her with another man, especially one of his quality, made me a smidge jealous. "It's about Alice." She raised an eyebrow, noticing that I wasn't paying attention. All jealousy immediatly melted at the mention of Alice's name. She was the one I loved. And if I saw her with another man, then I would explode.

"Tarant, why would you pretend to not remember her? All you talked about while she was away was her. Now yo don't even know her name?" Mirana questioned me. I turned my face away from her.

"She brings back to many memories, if I don't remember her, I won't remember the memories." I whispered, another tear coming from my eye. I heard Mirana sigh.

"Darling, there aren't only bad memories. Think of the good times." She put a hand to my cheek, and made me look at her. She was, nothing compared to my Alice, but she was beautiful. Long white hair, red lips, and her eyes were gorgeous. Yet when I looked at her, Alice came to my mind. She was right. There were plenty of happy memories.

"We're going to help you." Dedrick told me. Help me? I didn't need help. There was nothing to help me with. "Get Alice back, that it." He continued, noticing that I was confused. A small smile played on my lips when the words came out of his mouth.

**Alice POV**

I missed him. I missed him so much. I only wish that I could feel his hair, or the warmth of his cheek against my hand.

I got up off the bed, and went out to the balcony. I was in the Queen's bedroom. It was beautiful. Golden bed, with some white curtains over it. White carpet, golden walls. It had a door, which led out to the balacony where you could over look the kingdom and Wonderland. As soon as I walked out, I wanted to walk back in. But I didn't. I let the cold take over me, sweeping through my hair and my short silk night dress. Goosebumps rose on my arms and legs, still I didn't go inside.

The wind picked up, and it got colder. I could almost feel my lips turning blue. It got colder. I couldn't feel my arms. And yet I made no movements to get back into the room, to the warmth of the golden bed. It got even colder. The coldest it's ever been. I let the cold take me. I wasn't wanted here. At least not by the only person I ever loved. My legs gave away, and I fell to the balacony floor. My eyes slowley started closing, and the last thing I saw was a flash of orange hair, and someone yelling, "Alice!"

"Hatter..." I whispered, before my eyes closed and the world turned black.

**A/N: Lucky you guys. Im takinga brask from my other stories to work on this one. You guys might get a thrid chapter today if you review. I gave you two chapters in a row! **


	4. Interwind Hands

**Hatter's POV**

What is that girl thinking? Standing outside, it was freezing! When I lifted her in my arms, her body was blue. Her lips, her ams, her legs. Everything. It pained me to see her like this. What if I never got to see her again? She could be gone for ever.

I gently placed her onto the bed in the Queens bed chambers. Where the Queen was, I didn't know. It was only Alice and I. My sweet, dear, Alice.

"Alice, Alice talk to me, please." I begged. Nothing. Not so much as a murmer. "Alice please.." I sobbed, dripping tears onto her cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly, holding back another scream. She couldn't be gone. It was impossible. I gracefully pulled the covers over her, covering her shivering body. "It's impossible, it's impossible." I whimpered. Never before in my life had I been so weak.

"It's only impossible, if you think it is." A heard a voice croak. My eyes shot open to find those shimmering blue eyes staring at me with intensity. Alice sat up, wrapping the golden comforter around her. She brought a hand to my cheek. "Look into my eyes, Hatter, and if you're able to tell me that you don't remember me, then I'll leave you alone. I'll leave Wonderland, for good. Look into my eyes and tell me." She pleaded, her eyes shining with forming tears.

"I...I....can't." I breathed.

"Why not?" She looked hurt, searching in my eyes for answers.

"Because I love you to much, to forget about you." And with that, I placed a gently kiss on her mouth. I saw color instantly return to her cheeks, and her skin was normal again. She stopped shivering, unwrapping the blanket that covered her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing back with much force. I pulled her closer, and she kissed me even more passionatly.

**Alice's POV**

He kissed me. It was all he had to do to keep me glued to the spot I was at. At some some point, I must have wrapped my arms around him, because I could feel frizzy hair beneath my now-warm fingers. My hands travled through his hair, and I removed his hat. We had to break away eventually. I was the first, I literaly could not breath.

"That was...." I trailed off, gasping for air. Hatter took a deep breath. "You remember me. I knew it couldn't be true." I smirked at him. "But I wish that you didn't put me through so much pain." I pouted.

"Alice, i'm sorry. I thought that if I tried forgetting about you, the bad memories would go with you." He turned away from me. I sighed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm sorry, Tarant, if I caused you pain. I didn't mean to. I don't want to see you hurt, I love you." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, showing that little gap in his front teeth. I placed a kiss to his mouth, and I saw his eyes turn from the dark green to the more neon green. "Tarant, what is happening with your eyes?" I asked him, curiuosity crossing my features. Hatter chuckled.

"They change color, according to my mood." He replied.

"What does neon green mean?" He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Loving, caring...._allured._" He whispered. I gasped playfully. I had never heard him use words like that before. Letting out a giggle, I placed a passionate kiss onto him, and the conversation was left unfinished.

**Mirana's POV**

"Come on Dedrick, it's after hours. Everyone is asleep." I pulled his hand. He walked alongside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I led him to my room, where we could get a good night sleep.

"Shh, stay here for a second. I'll be right back." I told him. He nodded his head as I turned the knob of my bedroom door. It was very late at night, past one o'clock in the morning. What I saw on the other side of my door, I was not expecting. There was Alice, sleeping soundly. That part I expected. What I hadn't expected was that Tarant would be here, with her. His hat lay on a chair, sleeping on its own. He lay in the bed with Alice, her head lying peacefully on his bare chest. His purple coat lay on the floor. But his trousers were still in their rightful place. I smiled at the pair, they both wore smiles as they slept. Of course they didn't get far tonight. I didn't expect Alice to be ready. She was young after all. And what a gentle man Tarant was, always willing to wait with Alice.

I slipped out of my room, turning the lights out as I left.

"We can't sleep in my room tonight." I told Dedrick.

"Why not?" He asked, running a hand through my white hair.

"Well, there's a half naked Tarant in our bed. With an Alice that is wearing a _very _short night dress." I stopped talking. Then my eyes got wide. "My....bed..they almost....made love...in my bed..." I gapped, then shook my head. "It's ok, Mirana. As long as they're happy." I took deep breaths.

"Easy, love." Dedrick put his hands to my cheeks, trying to calm me down. My breathing slowed. Then I sat down on the ground, bringing Dedrick with me.

"Good night, love." I kissed him, then wrapped my hand around his. It always made me feel safer. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Good night, love." He repeated back to me. We then fell asleep, our hands still interwind. The only thing I didn't think about was that every morning, a soldier came by my door to wake me. When he saw me lying on the ground, with my hands locked with a man's, he would surely start spreading news that the Queen had a lover.

But no, I didn't think about it. The only thing I thought about as I lay there with Dedrick was the warmth of his hand agaisnt mine.

**A/N: Believe it or not, there are a couple of more chapters. The next is when Mirana reveals to Alice that Hatter was her first love!**


	5. Who Was Your First?

**Tarant's POV**

Glowing. That's how I would describe my Alice this morning. She wasn't actually glowing, but everything about her seemed brighter. Not that she wasn't bright before, she was very birght. But now she is just glowning-

"Tarant." She giggled.

"How much of that was out loud?" I asked her. I tend to do that alot. Speak my mind.

"Not that she wasn't bright before...and so on." She stated. I smiled crookedly, knowing that it was the very smile that she loved. She rolled over on her side so that she was facing me. "You really think I glow?" She asked me, snuggling closer. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know you glow." I whispered. I could feel her smile into my chest. Looking behind me, I saw that my purple coat lay on the floor next to the bed. The bed. The _Queen's_ bed. "Uh, love?" I gently nudged Alice with my hand.

"Mm?" She replied, drifting off into sleep.

"Do you realize, that we reside in the Queen's bed chambers?" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot open, and she raced out of the bed. I quickly got out as well, and proceeded to put on my coat and hat. I looked over at Alice, who as well was putting on her blue sundress. We silently stalked out of the room, and down to the dining hall.

**Mirana's POV**

We got up early. That was my plan in the morning. I quickly got up when I heard voices of the soldiers down the hall. Dedrick must have felt me move, because he bolted up. He was always a light sleeper. We rushed down the hall, I was sure Alice and Tarant were still asleep. No need to check on them, they were adults.

We made it down to the dining hall, fortunatly not being seen by anyone. There was no one at the table, but food was set. Soon enough we were joined by Alice and Hatter.

"Fun night?" I riased my eyebrows at them suggestivley. Alice blushed deeply, hiding her face from me. Tarant gave a smug smile. "My bed better not be ruined. I should probably send someone to replace my sheets..." I trailed off.

"Oh my! We are sincerley sorry, Mirana! Because Alice was residing in your chambers, and that's where I found her, and then she was all cold, and then I kissed her and she got all warm and then....." Hatter rambled.

"Hatter." Alice smiled, stopping him from his chattering.

"Thank you, love." He smiled back at her.

"It's all right. As long as you two are happy, and that you had fun." I smirked.

"Well, I'd love to stay ladies, and Dedrick. But there are hats that need to be made." Tarant got up from his chair, taking a last spoonful of eggs. Alice kissed him good-bye, Dedrick shook his hand, and I gave him a warm hug.

"I'm afraid that I to must get going." Dedrick sighed, gathering his things.

"Alright darling, i'll see you later." I gave him deep kiss before he stumbled out of the room. Alice looked at me in shock. "My husband." I gestured with my hand. Alice still looked confused, but probably decided not to argue with me. "So..is he your first?" I asked her. She looked at me strangely. "I mean, is he going to be your first. You know, _lover?_" I rolled the word lover, wanting to get emphisis on it. Realization dawned on Alice's face and she nodded her head shyly. "That's sweet. I completey understand. You're young, I wouldn't expect you to be willing to make love with a man you only just started seeing." I told her. She nodded her head.

"But Tarant's the one. I'm willing to go as far as he wants." She replied, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. Then she looked at me curiously. "Mirana, sorry to ask, I know it must be personal. But, who was your first?" She asked me, curiousity dancing in her sea eyes. I stopped play with the teat in my cup and looked up at her, afraid what to say. Do I tell her the truth, that Hatter and I were once together? Or do I lie, and tell her that Dedrick or some other man was with me before him? No, I could never lie to her. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Don't kill me, alright?" I asked her, and she nodded her head. "Tarant was my first. We had a thing a while back. But we decided that it was awkward, and friends were all we ever wanted to be." I explained. Alice's eyes widened in shock, then she shook her head.

"Alright." She simply said. That was it? No exploding? No fury? "Like you said, it was a while back. And you have that strange man now." She continued. I nodded my head quickly.

"Dedrick, his name is." I told her. She smiled. "Love him more than anything." My eyes drifted to a far away place. Alice giggled.

"Well, i'm very happy. And I can presume that you want no one to know about him?" I quickly nodded my head.

**A/N: Yay! More chapters to come. You'll have to wait until they come out to see what they are. Good news: My mom is having a baby soon! The baby is due in a couple of weeks! I'll be sure to tell you when she comes.**


	6. Engraved Names

**A/N: I agree the last chapter wasnt as you expected. So now check out the suspense and jealousy this chapter brings!**

**Alice POV**

I forced myself to smile at the Queen. Her and Tarrant? I just couldn't believe it. Sure, it was a while ago. But what if they still had some feelings for each other? What if he left me, for her? Jealousy raged inside of me, but yet I kept my face happy and hid it well. Besides, Mirana said she has a husband, and I saw that she loved him dearly. But I couldn't help wonder about the pair.

"Alice, are you ok? You're not mad, are you?" I heard Mirana ask. Her eyes were so pleading.

"Yes, i'm alright. No, i'm not mad." I lied. She smiled warmly at me.

"Well, I must go. Things to attend to." The Queen got up from her seat and gracefully exited the dining hall. I ran up the stairs, slamming the door of a unknown room. Once I was inside, I gasped. The walls were lined with exquisite black patterns agianst a red background. A master bed sat in the center, the comforter glazed over with a red color. The pillows were black, the tips of each end spotted with bits of red. A black dresser lay in a corner, and a red carpet resided on the wooden floor. There was a door, which led to a blacony, much like the Queen's. Except this balcony was far more splendid than hers. And that was alot to say. The view was breathtalking, _everything was visible._ It was like standing at the top of the world. The entire room had a familar glow to it, as though I had been here before.

I sat down on a chair, out on the balcony. Tears started forming in my eyes, and I let them drip. I wanted so badly for me to be Hatter's first, and for him to be my first. It would be the most important thing to me, besides him. I was mad at him right now, for not telling me in the first place. Then my hopes wouldn't have gone up, and I wouldn't be mad at him or Mirana. I wouldn't be here, crying my eyes out. I threw my head back, letting more tears drip from my eyes. It really wouldn't be something others would get worked up about, but to me this was important.

"Alice?" I heard someone ask. I knew his voice like I knew my own. But I didn't turn around to look at him, though I knew what I desperatly need was to see his hair and eyes and his smile. His eyes. Another thing to be upset about. Mirana no doubt knew about his eyes, and what their colors meant. She had seen his neon green eyes, so that meant that I wasn't the only one he showed them to. "Alice, please turn around." He pleaded. I slowley moved my body so that i was facing him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. He averted his gaze.

"I didn't want you to get upset." He whispered. I glared at him.

"And did you think that maybe that I would have eventually found out? Don't you think that it would have been better if you told me yourself? Before everything happened?" I hissed. I had never this harsh with him before. And it brought me so much pain to see the ashamed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. It was before. I did not think you would mind, since it's no longer happening." He breathed. Jealous, yes I was still jealous. But he was right. It was before.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked him worriedly. He took my hand.

"I want to show you something." He said, not answering my question. He led me into the gorgeous room, and walked me over to the bed. We knelt down, and he pointed a finger to a spot of the black headboard. It read _Alice._ I looked at him, confused. "This, is my room. And do you know when I wrote that?" He told me. I shook my head. But I did remember the room. He always took me in here, whenever he had a new hat and he wanted me to try it on. As a kid I loved here, mostly because of how beautiful the room was, and because I got to be alone with Tarrant.

"I wrote this, when I was still with her." He told me, looking at me sincerily. My heart fluttered. "I have your name written for everytime you visited." He walked me over to another part of the room. The dresser also said my name on it. "This was when we broke it off. I thought of you, and I wrote you name down for the pleasure of it." He chuckled, remembering the memory. Then he walked up to a wall, which had my name written in big letters. How did I miss this walking in? "And this is the most recent one. I wrote it moments before you walked into the room. It's the biggest because it brings back the best memory." He stated, a full smile on his lips.

"Hatter, i'm sorry." I sobbed, hugging him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "But, I'm still jealous." I told him seriously. He looked concerned.

"Please don't go and kill Mirana." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"No, I just need to talk to her." And with that, I left to go and speak to the Queen.

**Mirana's POV**

"Yes yes, over there. Thank you." I told the cleaners, as they exited the room. "Oh, Alice. Come in dear." I motioned for Alice to come into the sitting room. It was very bright, very _white._ "What is it?" I asked her, sitting down on one of the couchs.

"I'm jealous." She simply stated. I was taken aback. She had told me that she didn't mind that Tarrant and I were together before. "I admitt it. I'm absolutely, insanely jealous. I wanted Hatter to be my first, and I wanted to be his first. And i'm extremely disappointed that you got there before me. But that doesn't mean I don't like you." She noticed the saddened expression on my face. "But do you still have feelings for him?" She asked. No, I didn't.

"I'm married to an amazing man, and my life couldn't be better. All I see Tarrant as is a close friend. Plus, I saw your name written in his room. I see how happy you've made him. And i'm happy for you guys." I told her. It was true. I was living a perfectly good life with Dedrick, and no one knew it yet, but we were expecting our first born in seven months.

"Thank goodness." She sighed, obviously relieved. "But," Her face got hard. "I will warn you that I am going to be very protective of him. So please don't be surprised whenever I tense if you two make eye contact." She warned. I nodded my head understandingly. Suddenly something turned in my stomach. Not again. A hand flew to my mouth, and one to my stomach. Alice noticed the hand on my stomach, which closed around it protectivley. Then she quickly got me something to throw up in. "Mirana, are you expecting?" She gasped. I nodded my head. Alice jumped with joy, squealing. "Congrats!" She squealed. I nodded my head and threw up again in the vase she handed me. Lovely. "But remember, I will explode on you if anything happens." She joked. At least I hoped she was joking. But by the worried expression she gave me while leaving the room, she seemed much to serious.

**A/N: This was much better than the last chapter. I know please don't kill me, I haven't even gotten to see my un-born baby sister yet.**


	7. Workshop Love

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little more....adultish. Dont like, dont read.**

**Alice's POV**

I exited the royal sitting room. My jealousy had died down, and some happiness settled in my stomach. The Queen was having a child! That was so exciting. But didn't she realize that she was going to get big? That the entire castle was going to see her? Or was she going to hide the entire time? That would just be moronic. Not that i'm calling Mirana moronic, but her actions certaintly would be. She's going to have to tell the entire castle, or else rumors are going to start.

"Tarrant? Are you in here?" I called out, stepping into his workshop. Strong arms wrapped around me, and I could feel warm breah at my neck.

"Right here, love." He told me, placing a kiss to my temple. "What did you say to Mirana? What did she say? Is she still alive?" He joked. I playfully whacked his arm.

"Yes, she's very much alive. I told her that I would be very protective of you. And that I would cringe everytime you two made eye contact. But she is pretty understanding." I replied. He nodded his head, relief written across his pale features.

"And what did she say?"

"That she understood and was happy with her life now. With Dedrick. And then she threw up." Tarrant looked surprised at the mention of the Queen doing something so.....un-queenly. "But I probably shouldn't tell you whats wrong, she might want to tell you herself." I sighed. Surely Hatter would be happy for Mirana, she was leading a great life. He would love to see her happy.

"Alright. Shall we go and see her?" He asked. I stood still, not taking his outstretched hand, no matter how much I wanted to. "Or, we could stay here, and do what you want to." He suggested.

"No, if you want to go and see Mirana, that's fine. As long as I get to go with you." I told him, giving in. He took my hand and pulled me closer.

"No, i'm rather pleased staying here with you." He whispered. I smiled brightly. He wanted to spend time with _me._ He placed a gently kiss on my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands grabbed onto my fragile waist, and he kissed me more passionatly. It felt so right. He was the one that should always be holding me the way he was now. I'm in pure love. I wasn't jealous in these moments. These were the moments I was most graceful for. Because he was holding _me. _And nobody else.

"Tarrant...." I breathed in between kisses. He looked down at me.

"Are yeh sure?" He asked, his scottish accent coming thick. I nodded my head eagerly. He started placing kisses along my neck. "If yeh wish, 'ho am I teh deny yeh?" He stated. I giggled. "A'right then, lass. Lead the way." He smiled.

**Hatter's POV**

I smiled as Alice took my hand and led me to the door that connected my workshop to my room. I simply couldn't deny the girl anything.

"Thank you," She whispered, carefully taking off my coat and the vest underneath.

"Alice, me dear. How can i ever deny yeh?" I told her, holding her face in my hands. "I love yeh."

"I love you to, Tarrant." She smiled, before closing her lips over mine.

**A/N: I hope that you guys know that Alice decided that she wanted to make love with Tarrant, and that was what was happening right before your poor reviewing eyes. Hope you enjoyed. I need to keep writing this, cause I need to get to the chapter where Mirana has her baby!**


	8. Sore

**A/N: The last chapter was one of my personal favorites, I think it was sweet. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Hatter's POV**

I breathed lightly as Alice lay against my chest. It was an amazing night. I was never this happy with Mirana. With her it was only....sex. Not love. We love each other, no doubt. But not in that way.

I loved the feeling of Alice's skin against mine. She was warm and welcoming. And soft. Everything about her made me feel good.

"Tarrant..." She stirred. Her head lifted up and blue orbs met with green marbles. I smiled at her, again that grin that made her blush. "Tarrant, i'm sore." She closed her eyes and groaned. I rubbed my hands on her shoulders.

"You had a rough night, love. Relax a little." I smirked, memories flooding into my brain of the night before. A small smile played along her lips as she was, no doubt, remembering the same thing. "Just lie in bed." I placed a kiss on her forehead. Then I proceeded to get out of the bed, pulling on clothing as I did.

"No, i'm coming with you. I want to see your face when Mirana tells you what's wrong." She moaned, climbing out of the bed with great difficulty. I sighed and agreed to let her come with me. She had trouble getting dressed, so I helped her. I slipped a short, simple, white sundress over her head. It wasn't fancy, but it suited her very well, bringing out her curves. "Thank you, sweet." She sighed, grateful for the help. I tipped my hat and we walked out the door, down for breakfast.

**Alice's POV**

I was sore. I was _really _sore. Not my arms, but mostly my legs. My thighs to be exact. Last night was heaven, I couldn't deny it. But I had to get stronger. Love is rough after all. And I couldn't let him know that I was hurting to bad. He would get worried and make me lie in bed all day. I wouldn't mind it all, if he was with me the whole time. He must have noticed that the aching was bothering me, because he lifted me into his arms and started carrying me down the stairs.

"Tarrant! Im fine!" I giggled, hitting hime playfully. He only shook his head in response.

"Darling, you've been walking awkwardly the entire time. You think I don't notice when you're hurt or not? I'm terribly sorry if I hurt you, and if I could take it back, I would. If you regret last night then I regret it but it would be sad if you regretted it, because personally-" I cut him off.

"Hatter." I chuckled.

"Thank you." He replied. We finally got down to the dining table. Hatter set me down gently into a chair and took his own seat roght next to me.

"Pampering the lady, I see." A voice sounded. I turned my body around, and saw Mirana walk toward the table, Dedrick in tow. Even though there were servants and soldiers around, the Queen seemed content that they might find out about Dedrick.

"Actually, Mirana, Alice is sore. She had a rough night, and she couldn't get to sleep." Hatter replied smugly. I instantly blushed.

"Oh you don't need to tell us. We heard you from my chambers." Mirana chirped happily. I choked on my tea, causing my cup to spill.

"Im sorry if we were a disturbance, your majesty." I apologized, still blushing like mad. Mirana sat down in her place, and Dedrick followed her, pulling up a chair.

"No need to aplogize. It was a special night for you both, and I respect that." She responded, sticking a fork into some eggs. "So Tarrant, did Alice tell you the news?" She asked Hatter, not looking up at him. I knew she was trying to avoid eye contact with him, to avoid making me uncomfortable. She was so kind.

"Uh, no. She said that you would want to tell me." He drummed on the table. Mirana looked at Dedrick, who had a smile placed on his lips.

"Well, Dedrick and I are expecting!" She cheered, loud enough for the entire castle to hear. Many servants and soldiers walking by stopped and looked at the Queen and Dedrick, then shook their heads and went back to their doings. Probably to ask her questions later.

"Wonderful! Congratulations!" Hatter laughed. Mirana turned to Dedrick and placed a kiss to his lips, then hugged him tight.

"Thank you. But theres one thing." She said.

"And what is that?" I asked her, eyebrow raised.

"Will you be the godparents?" Dedrick asked, hope jumping in his eyes.

"God parents? Wow what an opportunity! I mean we might not get another chance like this, not that im saying that there wont be more kids, but not that im saying that there are. Its not like I can predict the future-" He was stopped by my hand being placed on his.

"We'd love to." I told them, a wide smile on my lips.

**A/N: I just wanted to write this. The story is almost over.**


	9. Threw Up

**A/N: Sorry, havent updated in a while. I was at a friends house for the night, then at a fair yesterday. Here it is, chapter 9!**

**Mirana's POV**

I felt more turns in my stomach. This morning sickness thing was really getting to me. I hope that the child comes soon, I don't want to go through this pain forever. But I know that in the end it's all going to be worth it. I'll have a tiny life to take care of and love. Dedrick and I would have a nice family together.

"Dedrick..." I warned. He looked my way, worry crossing his features. I put a hand to my mouth to prevent the disgusting substance from escaping. He immediatly caught on and brought me a bucket. I leaned over the side of the table and threw up. Dedrick held back my hair. It was disgusting how many times this happens to me.

**Hatter's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Mirana was throwing up. She had never in her life done something so...unnatural to her. It just wasn't something that she did. But I could tell that she was happy she was doing it. She was excited for a child, that I knew. I couldn't wait to see the little tyke myself. It would definatly be more like it's mother. The kindness, sweetness, and lovingness. But like it's father, it would be shy, have the looks, and be curious. I was sure of it. If my prediction was incorrect, then I would be very surprised.

"Well, I think you should get some rest, darling." Dedrick sighed. Mirana raised her head from the bucket and nodded weakley. With that, Dedrick gathered her in his arms and proceeded to bring her upstairs.

"Aren't you glad that she told you herself?" My Alice asked, turning her attention to me. I nodded my head, a loving smile plastered on my mouth.

"That I am, sweet." I told her. She smiled back at me, her teeth shimmering. I loved that one smile she saved just for me. I knew she used it only when we were alone. Then a question popped into my head. "Alice, why is it that you say that you are going to be very protective of me?" I asked her. I could see her face darken a little bit.

"Because I'm selfish. I want you to myself. And i'm afraid." She told me, her eyes saddening a bit. Afraid?

"Afraid? Alice, my dear, what cuold you possibly be afraid of?" I was very confused. There was nothing she should be afraid of. I was here to protect her, and if anything harmed her I'd blame it on myself. Then it hit me. "Afraid that I might leave you." I was shocked. How could she think such a thing? Why would I ever have a reason to leave her? She was mine, and I never wanted to give her up or let go of her. Unless of course she wanted me to, then I couldn't make her stay with me. She gave a small nod. "Love, there isn't one reason why I would leave you. I love everything about you. Please don't think anything less of yourself." I pleaded. She nodded her understandingly.

**Alice's POV**

We were godparents. Well, soon to be godparents. And of course I was afraid that he was going to leave me. Im no where near as gorgeous as Mirana, or any other Underlandian woman. But here was Tarrant, telling me there isnt anyone more beautiful than me. He made me feel good about myself, or blush insanely. He was definatly the one for me. We didn't match at all, making us the craziest couple ever. But also making us the most unique. We were exactly the same, yet the exact opposite.

"Tarrant, have you noticed we are nothing alike, yet we are sometimes the exact same person?" I asked him, resting my head on his chest. I could feel him chuckle.

"Yes cricket, I noticed. But I think that makes us unique." He wrapped his arms around me for a hug. I took it graciously. I smiled at his words. I think he read my mind. "I must go, a hat has been requested from one of my close friends." He sighed, planting a light kiss to my forehead.

"Alright." I pouted, reluctantly releasing him from my hold. He walked up the stairs to his workshop. Thats when I turned around and threw up.


	10. Tea Table Love

**A/N: Some of you asked questions like, "Is Alice pregnant?" Well you will find out in this chapter! Enjoy. Im deciding to make the story a bit longer, but thats only cause you say you don't want it to be this short. This is one of my longer chapters.**

**Alice's POV**

I looked down at the pink and blue mess. Pink and blue? Wasnt it supposed to be a yellowish greenish color? Why did that just happen? I feel fine, not sick at all. It just, happened. I felt turns in my stomach as I was saying good-bye to Tarrant, but I thought they would pass. They did, until after he left. Thats when I blew chunks. But why? Should I go and see a doctor? Or should I just rub it off? Everyone throws up once in a while, right?

"Um, miss?" A voice squeaked. I looked up from the mess and saw one of the servants. She wasn't very tall, but she was beautiful. Long, black hair rested in a ponytail at the very top of her head. Peircing green eyes looked at me worriedly, any man could get captivated by them. SHe was very thin, but she seemed to be eating enough.

"Yes?" I choked out, afraid that I might throw up again. The girl tensed.

"I think that, well, you may be pregnant." She told me, trying to hide a small smile. Pregnant?! How would she know this? You can't tell if someone was pregnant, unless of course they were big already. But i was most certaintly _not_ big. The girl saw my confused face and sighed. She knelt down next to the strange colored vomit. "You see how it is an irregular color?" She asked me, point to the slop. I nodded my head weakly. "In Wonderland, That indicates pregnancy. Usually, if you threw up if you were sick, it would be the normal colors. So, like it or not, you're pregnant. Congratulations." With that, the girl went off to get something to clean up the throw up with. Pregnant? I was pregnant. The girl came back, a broom and bucket in hand. She started cleaning up, and I just stood there, shocked. Just as I was about to leave, the girl spoke up. "My name is Kiana. Oh, and you don't get big." She told me. "I know you are worried about it."

"I'm Alice. So thats why Mirana isnt worried about people finding out." I muttered. Kiana gave a giggle.

"Everyone knows about Dedrick. She didn't tell us, but we found out." She laughed. How did they find out?

"How?" I asked suspicously.

"Well, I found out first. I was walking through the forest during my break. Everything was so beautiful. And then when I walk out of the forest, and through the gardens, I see the Queen herself and Dedrick in passionate embrace, amongst the tea tables. Never would have guessed, would you?" She chuckled. I was taken aback. Everyone knew, yet they didn't trample the Queen with gifts, questions, and other things. They were respectful, not bothering their queen because they know how much she doesnt like being pampered. Unless of course by Dedrick.

"Well, I must be off. Thank Kiana, you have been a great help to me." I bowed my head and walked upstairs. Now I had to tell Hatter. What would he think? Would he be happy, or mad? But I had to tell him, it was his child. We made the desicion to be together, and it brought challenges. And I was ready to face them if he was.

**Hatter's POV**

The hat I was working on was for my Alice. It was a pale blue, my favorite color on her. A pink ribbon was tied around the middle, like mine. And pink buttons went down the sdes of the hat. I hoped she would like it. Suddenly, I could hear fragile feet walk down the hallway and up to my door. The door creaked, and my dear Alice walked in, unease on her face. My smile dropped, and I rushed over to her.

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked her, sitting her on the couch. Tears were escaping her eyes, and I wanted desperatly to know what was wrong, to help her. I wiped the tears away with my cloth-wrapped fingers. But only more came. "Alice, darling please tell me." I begged. She lifted her head up to look at me.

"I-i-im p-preg-pregnant." She stutterd, choking on tears. I froze. Pregnant. My Alice was pregnant. We were having a child. My child. Her child. Our child. I liked the sound of the last one. I imagined a mini me running around the castle. That would be grand. Or a mini Alice. Even better. I smiled, and tears of joy sprang to my eyes. "Hatter?" She coughed, wanting my attention.

"Oh yes love, well. Thats amazing." I told her, giving her a kiss. She looked at me, hoping it wasn't a joke. Why would I joke about this? "It really is!" I told her sincerily.

"Really? You're not mad?" She asked me, her bottom lip quivering.

"Of course im not mad! Well, I am mad, but thats a different type of mad. Im mad in the head, we all know that. But no i'm not mad." I smiled crookedly, and Alice gave an angelic laugh.

"Good." She kissed me, and she tasted salty from the tears. "You'll never guess what a servent told me." She said, pulling back.

"Oh, gossip?" I teased. She slapped my arm playfully.

"Yes. First, everyone knows about Mirana and Dedrick." She squealed. My eyes widened in shock. Did she tell them? "No, I didn't tell anyone. But this is the good part. Do you know how they found out?" I shook my head slowely. "It was one of the servents, Kiana, the one I was talking to. And she said that she saw them in passionate embrace in the garden tea tables!" Alice jumped with joy. I was beyond shocked. Mirana and Dedrick, on the tea tables?! That was so.....scandalous. So unlike her. She was full of surprises.

"Well, shouldn't we tell them?" I pointed out. Alice agreed. I grabbed my hat and the one I made for Alice.

"Beautiful hat, Tarrant." Alice complimented. I placed it on her head.

"For a beautiful Alice." I replied. She grinned madly and we made our way down the hall, towards the Queens chambers.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. What will Mirana say when she finds out everyone knows? What they say when everyone knows about their tea table love? What will they say to Alice's child? I'll post later today do you can find out!**


	11. First Met

**A/N: This is probably one of my more dramatic chapters. You will never guess what happens. And I decided to change the POV. Enjoy!**

**Dedrick's POV**

I loved watching her, no matter what is was that she was doing. Dancing, singing, or just waving her hands around in unreadable fashions. Everyime she moved, my attention turned to her. I just couldn't help myself. She was everything to me. My dear Mirana. I chuckled to myself, remembering the first time we met.

_xxxFlashbackxxx_

_This place was so confusing. Everything, every animal, every scent,every sound, seemed so unreal. It was all so beautiful. The strange land was colored in blues, reds, oranges, greens, pinks, purples, yellows, and any other color you could imagine. The animals talked, and most of them had beautiful voices. They were unique, in shape and size. The scent was flustering. It was sweet, sour, spicy, mild. All smells, and when they were brought together, it was like nothing you ever smelled before. The sounds, some could make you want to kill yourself, and others make you want to drift off into a soundless sleep. The paths were mind turning, leading every way possible. _

_I looked down at myself. I felt like I didn't fit in. I wore a black vest, with a black over coat. Black pants and shoes. It looked like I was going to a funeral. I sighed and continued walking. Why was I here? I was exploring back on...earth. And I saw a rabbit run down a hole. The whole incedint reminded me of that silly little childrens story, Alice In Wonderland. And this place certaintly was a wonderland. _

_I froze right where I was, and looked around. This place was not beautiful. This part of this world was burned, gray, and sad. Everything was singed, and smoke was steaming out of large areas. I saw a young woman, maybe in her twenties, sitting on the ground, crying. I walked over to her, to get a better look. She had snow white hair, and she wore a white dress._

_"Are you alright?" I asked shakily. The girl stopped crying and looked up at me. I could see that she had deep brown eyes, and full red lips. She was truley, beautiful. _

_"Who are you?" She asked, getting up from the ground._

_"I'm Dedrick." I replied, noticing that her entire body was more beautful than just her face. She was very slim, and her curves showed very well. She looked very fragile, yet her voice was filled with ice._

_"Dedrick of what?" She eyed me, observing me carfully. _

_"Dedrick of earth." I smiled, chuckling at her silliness. Did this woman not know what earth was? I saw her eyes fill with curiousity and questions._

_"So, you're from the UpperLand?" She took a hesitant step towards me. UpplerLand? Did that mean earth?_

_"Um, if that means earth, then yes." I nodded my head, confused. The woman relaxed, letting her shoulders drop._

_"Mirana of Marmoreal. White Queen of Wonderland." She reached out her hand, and I shook it without hesitation. Mirana. A beautiful name. A queen? Wow. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it gently. I smile spread her lips. "No need to suck up." She giggled. I smiled at her. Her laugh was soft, and musical. I bet she had a hell of a voice. She quickly hid her grin._

_"Where am I? Why am I here? What is this place? What is-" I was cut off with a fist connecting with my jaw. _

_"Don't ask questions." I heard her say, and then I passed out. Last thing I saw was her suprisingly strong arms lift me up off the ground and carry me. I knew that she was the right one._

_xxxEnd of Flashbackxxx_

What a day that was.

"Hello, darling? Are you listening to me?" I heard her say. I shook my head quickly.

"What? Oh yes." I told her, trying to remember what we were talking about. She gave a small smile.

"Whats on your mind?" She asked, setting our previous conversation to the side.

"Just thinking back to when I first met you." I told her, giving her a warm smile. She giggled.

"I still don't forgive myself for punching you." She said, running her hand over the scar on my cheek, where her nail had accidentally cut me whilst punching me that day.

"Well, I forgive you." I replied, kissing her hand.

"So sorry to intterupt this moment, really we are. But we have news." A voice from the door apologized. We turned our heads toward the door and Alice and Tarrant stood there, smiles on their faces. A blush was entering Alice's cheeks, she was probably embarrased that she walked in on a tender moment.

"Not at all." Mirana greeted. She waved for them to come in and the pair sat down on the loveseat. "News?" My Mirana asked, taking a hold of my hand. I squeezed it lightly. Alice and Tarrnat were beaming.

"Yes well, as unexpected as it is, Tarrant and I are having a child." Alice squealed. Mirana's face was shocked, then happy.

"Congratulations! Oh my, I have to start planning. Set up a party, get new clothing made." SHe was already getting up out of the bed, but I pushed her back down.

"Oh no you don't. You need rest." I looked at Alice and Hatter, who looked thankful. "Congratulations you two." I told them, shaking Tarrants hand and giving Alice a warm hug. "Im sure you will make a wonderful family." I smiled wholeheartedly at them. Alice was shimmering, and Tarrant looked mad with joy. A sudden gasp was heard, and I turned around. Mirana lay in the bed, but a puddle of water covered the bed sheets. "Mirana!" Her water had broke.

**A/N: Suspensful, right? I know how I said in the begginging that a Wonderland baby takes seven months to arrive. But lets say Mirana is six months, ok? She may be a bit early.**


	12. Newborn

**A/N: A lot of suspense was in the last chapter. Mirana'a early!!! Bet you can't wait to know the baby's name!! Just kidding, I dont know that. Ok, well here is chapter 12!**

**Mirana's POV**

It was excruciating. The pain was unbareable. Not to mention the fact that the entire time the baby has been kicking.

"How far along is she?" I heard Tarrant ask, Dedrick was proceeding to call a doctor, dialing the numbers with great force.

"Six months, out of seven." Dedrick replied, then started rapidly speaking into the phone. "We need a doctor. NOW! My wife is having a child. You better get over here, or I will kick your sorry ass's!" He shouted, hanging up the phone. I did not know that he was that forceful when he wanted something.

Agonizing moments late of me squeezing Dedrick's hand, a doctor rushed through the door of my bedroom. He rushed to my side, handing Dedrick a cloth. Dedrick brushed the cloth over my forehead, where I had begun sweating. The doctor quickly checked me, and then a brave smile was put on his face. "Alright, your majesty, your going to have to push." He intructed. I glared at him.

"No shit sherlock!" I screeched, gripping my husbands hand even tighter. I saw his face of agony, it matched my own. I mouthed a sorry, and a soft smile appeared on his mouth. My heart melted, but my face didn't. I let out another scream. The docters ears were about to break, but he didn't stop his job.

"Come on, only a few more pushes. You can do it, your highness." I really wished he would stop calling me that. It was a pain. I gave a few more pushes. "It seems that you are a few week early." He told me, a concentrated look on his face. I nodded my head. I was early, three weeks. I dont know why, most of the birhts in Wonderland were accurate. "Alright, just one more push. Big one now." He nodded his head, sweat beating on his own face. I gave one last, hard push. Then....nothing. No cry, no breath. Nothing. My heart stopped. Why didnt I hear anything. I looked at Dedrick, who was confused. Moments passed. Where was my child? A tear rolled down my cheek. Where was it?

"He's alive!" The doctor gasped. My head shot up, and my eyes met the doctor's. In his arms was a little child, wrapped in a blue blanket. The doctor handed me the child, and I securley wrapped my arms around it. Looking at Dedrick, a smile crept on my face. he was frozen, looking at the little boy in my arms. I looked down at the life in my arms, love filling my veins. He had brown hair, with white highlights at the tips. Brown eyes stared up at me, and a toothless smile giggled at me. I wiped back a strand of brown tendrils and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Anthony." I chuckled. It seemed like the perfect name. It fit him just right. "Anthony Mason Sigia." His full name. Dedricks last name completed it, and it had a great ring to it. Dedrick chuckled.

"I like the sound of that." He placed a kiss on Anthony's forehead, and on my cheek.

"Congratulations." The doctor bowed, before leaving the room. I finally glanced at Alice and Tarrant, who sat in the loveseat, watching.

"He's beautiful." Alice breathed, looking at Anthony. I nodded my head.

"Yes, he is." I agreed. Tarrant got up and led Alice out of the room, giving us privacy with our newborn.

"May I hold him?" Asked Dedrick, a hopeful look in his eyes. I nodded and handed Anthony to him. My heart did a flip as I saw father and son. I gently closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I though it was cute. Next chapter going to be up in maybe two days or so, cause I broke my leg and it hurts like hell. :)**


	13. Scars

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!! I havent updated in about....four days!?!? Holy crap! Alright, well here it is.**

**Alice's POV**

"Tarrant, he was beautiful." I sighed, walking down the hall towards Hatters workshop. He came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yes, he was. Do you think that ours will turn out just as?" He asked, opening the door and placing his coat on a chair that sat in a corner.

"Of course I do." I giggled. THe child would be beautiful. If it were a girl, it would have Tarrants flaming hair, and maybe a touch of his madness. If a boy, he would have blonde hair, and creativity would flow in his veins, like his father. Tarrant walked into his bedroom, and I followed. I watched as he took out a nail, god only knows where that came from. He stuck the nail into the headbored of the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. He didnt reply until he was done. I looked at the headbored, and it read _Alice_. "Why?" I asked him. He smiled madly, seeming proud that he could write it so neat. It was in script, and the _e_ curled a little bit at the end. Frankly I didnt know Hatter even knew how to write. I never saw him writing. Though he read all the time.

"You'll catch on soon enough." He smiled. I was to tired to actually ask him about it, so I left the conversation alone. I watched him change, stripping of his black vest. Why was he changing? "I've got tea time with the others." He told me, noticing my confused look. As he was about to put on a fresh vest, I noticed something on his back. I got up off the bed and walked towards him. "What is it, cricket?"

I walked behind him so that his back was visible. Then I gasped. On his white marble back, there were scars. Not very visible, but they were definatly there. They overlapped each other, making strange designs in his back. "Tarrant.....are these from...?" I breathed. He gave a small nod. Staynes whip had certiantly done some damage to Hatter's confindence. Tarrant cringed at the mention of it, or anything else to do with the Red Queen. I knew that she flooded his dreams every night, turning them into nightmares. "I...I didnt know......Its....its my fault." I gapped. It was my fault. I had left him there, I had left him to be tortured. Hatter made a sharp spin.

"It most certaintly is _not_ your fault, Alice. Please don't blame it on yourself. I chose to stay, and I took Stayne's whip proudly. I was honored to be there, knowing that I was helping you." He told me firmly, yet sincerely. I wrapped my arms around him, breathing into his bare chest.

"It still hurts me to see you like that....I cant think of it." I whimpered.

"Easy, love. It'll be alright. im fine now." He stroked my hair. I took several shaky breaths. Then I put a hand to my mouth. Tarrant, being th eonder that he is, caught on immediatly. He ran over to the far side of the room, and returned with a bucket in hand. I took it gratefully, throwing up pink and blue.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this!!! Happy mothers day!!**


	14. Celebration

**A/N: This next chapter, I guarentee you will love it. Really, you will. Well, I hope you will.**

**Alice's POV**

We decided to visit the Queen again the next day. I hoped we wouldnt be much trouble. Maybe this time we could get a better look at Anthony. We walked to her chambers and Tarrant lightly knocked on the wooden door. It was light brown, and it had beautiful carvings. One carving was a rose, starting from the bottom of the door, reaching as a border all around and back down. Inside of the border were two doves, sitting on a branch.

"Come in." A voice chimed from the other side of the door. Hatter swiftly opened the door, and we strolled inside. What we saw was the perfect picture. Dedrick held baby Anthony in his arms, Mirana was sitting on the bed, singing a gently lullaby. Her voice was...unusual. But it was calming and soothing. No later was the crying baby fast asleep in his fathers arms. I smiled to myself a little bit. This was the perfect family. Now I hope that this is the way our family turns out. Mirana beckoned on closer with a wave of her hand. We silently made our way towards Dedrick and Anthony. I peered down at the little boy sleeping in his arms. I gasped a little when I saw him. His hair was a perfect mixture of his paretns, white and brown. Olive skin and the tiniest hands i've ever seen.

"Mirana, he's......adorable." It was a complete under statement. But it was all I could say at this time. I couldnt remove my eyes from the child. He was to precious. I felt Tarrant's hot breath behind me, and I realized that he was leaning over my shoulder, looking at Anthony, a look of kindness on his face.

"He really is." He whispered. "Do you think...?" He turned to Mirana, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Of course. Im sure that yours will be just as special." She told us. I was so worried that maybe our child would not be as special or beautiful. But Hatter has told me otherwise. I knew Mirana was trying to make us feel good about telling us that our child will be just as adorable as hers. But I also knew that she thought that there wasnt anything more special as her Anthony.

"Mirana, when you threw up, what color was it?" I asked hesitantly, afriad that she might think my question was repulsive.

"Blue, for ?" She replied. Blue? Mine was pink _and_ blue. And blue indicated that she was having a boy.

" Mine is pink and blue." I told her, confused. Her eyes lit up, and I looked at Tarrant. His eyes to had lit up. "Why is mine like that?" I asked curiously.

"Alice, you're having a boy _and_ a girl. Twins!" Mirana cheered. My eyes widened. Twins? I was having twins? A boy and a girl? Two babies, of the different gender? A boy and a girl? This was...unexpected. Hatter ran up behind me and swung me around. I smiled and laughed. I was having twins!

"Alice?" Hatter asked, whilst swinging me around.

"Yes, love?" I responded, giggling like mad.

"I havent thought of it before, well actually I have, but I mean I havent thought of doing this, but of course I am eager to get it out-" I cut him off.

"Tarrant." I giggled.

"Im fine." He squeaked. "What I mean to say is...will you like to take my hand in marriage?" He smiled nervously. My heart skipped a beat. Marriage? Children? With Tarrant? I could never be happier. I heard Mirana gasp, and Dedrick smiled broadly.

"Are you mad? Of course!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. I placed kisses on his face and neck.

"I have to start planning!" Mirana said excitedly. And with that, Dedrick put Anthony down in his crib that has been built, and they started speaking of the celebration. But of course I only paid attention to the man in my arms.

**A/N: I thought it was pretty sweet. Definatly one of my favorites.**


	15. Hands

**A/N: This is chapter....i lost count. But its a chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

**Tarrant's POV**

She said yes! I cant believe that she said yes! I have to make plans, get stuff ready. There is so much work to be done! But of course Mirana would have that all done before I can even start on it. Mirana loved planning parties and the sort. But hopefully she wont make this an entire production to the entire castle. I know how much Alice would dread that.

I smiled at Alice, who was still in my arms, hugging me closely in Mirana's chambers. She felt so warm, I wanted this to last forever. We had forever. She pulled back and gave me a passionate kiss. In the background, I could hear someone give a low whistle. I knew it was Mirana, it was just something that she would do. Alice turned around and giggled, hitting Mirana playfully in the arm. They were best friends, I could just see it. They bonded like never before, if I didnt know better, they could be sharing secrets like crazed teenagers.

"Im so happy that you asked!" Alice squealed. I smiled my widest, showing the little gap in my front teeth, knowing that it made Alice go nuts. She blushed madley, hiding her face. Then I noticed that the room was empty. No Mirana, no Dedrick, and no Anthony. I heard the door close behind us, and saw Dedrick, Anthony in his arms, closing the door lightly. I smiled to myself. They wanted to give us privacy.

"Im so happy that I asked too, cricket." I pulled her closer and put my lips over hers. I recieved a longing little moan in reply. I chuckled, and heated the kiss. Out lips moved in syncronization. The world turned grey. And nothing was there, but her and I.

**Alice's POV**

All I could think about was the kiss I was recieving right now. It was deep, passionate, steamy, and everything else. I never wanted it to stop. Ever. From this moment on, I could tell that Tarrant would never leave my side. Ever. From this kiss, I could tell that he loved me, cared for me, wanted to protect me, and everything. He was a remarkable man, at everything he did. My hands wrapped in his firey hair, and his arms were around my waist. I had done the right thing, not marrying Hammish. He could never give me the love that Tarrant was giving me right now. All he could do was annoy me and make the house smell bad. He could never touch me the way Hatter has. There was one thing about Hatter that I focused on the most. His hands.

They were rough when out of their cloth, but they were smooth at the same time. Smaller scars were engraved into them, but it didnt bother him nor me. When his hands rubbed on my back, my face, my legs. It just felt....amazing. He gave the best massages, his hands were magic. No wonder his hats always came out as beautiful as they did. He was so gently with me, like he was araid that he might break me. To him I was a glass vase falling, and he had to prevent me from dropping and shattering. I was perfectly fine with it. As long as his hands were holding me, I was completey content with falling.

He kissed me in my tender spot, just below my jawline, and shivers were sent up my spine. I heard Tarrant chuckle. Then his hands wove through my hair, and rubbed the back of my neck. Yes, his hands were definatly my favorite part of him.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I thought that another tender moment between them would be nice. The next chapter is going to skip two or three months, so that she can get the baby process going. And the wedding is in the next chapter after that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Krystina**


	16. Wedding Memories!

**A/N: This is the next chapter in my story! Yay! Like I said in my note in the last chapter, this is skipping three months! I know, alot would happen during those months, but bare with me! Forgot to mention, a new baby sister was welcomed into my family a week ago! Her name is Cassia! Anyway, enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

**Alice's POV**

Tomorrow. The wedding was tomorrow. And I was far from easy. I hope that i'm not like this tomorrow. It would ruin everything. And Mirana's hard work. Though of course, I don't know what she has been planning these past months, she's been hiding it from Tarrant and I. But i'm sure that she did alot. And plus, she's had alot on her hands, with Anthony and all. I just wish that my hands would stop shaking and that I would stop being so nervous.

"Oh, stop fussing dear. You'll be fine." Mirana ashured me, playing with my hair. I sighed deeply and looked at her.

"What was it like on your wedding day? What's your story?" I asked her. I didnt know much about her relationship with Dedrick, but I could tell they loved each other. And it was a secret for a while, so that was very romantic. I was really interested as to how she and Dedrick were able to pull it off without being caught. Mirana gave a low chuckle and a shy smile was placed on her lips. She lowered her face and chuckled once again.

"You really want to know?" She quirked an eyebrow, blushing slightly. I nodded my head eagerly. "Alright." She sighed, then cleared her throat. "Well, after you left, and everyone else left to celebrate, I looked around and realized what had just happened. Did I feel bad for Iracebeth? No, not really. She and Stayne deserved what they got. But I couldn't help but at least cry that it was all over. That there would be no more war, no more anger. And then Dedrick came. He saw me crying, and I asked him who he was. When I found out he was from the above world, I let my guard down. He started asking questions, and you know that I don't like it when people get to curious. I punched him in the face, and I knocked him out. That's how I ended up carrying him to the castle and taking care of him personally. Nobody knew about him, he was my dirty little secret. Once he got better and accustomed to Wonderland, I started to liking him more. First it started out as just talking and hanging out. At one point I thought he was homosexual, but of course that wore off when I figured out that he was cozying up to me. Not that I minded at all. Then it got more into the flirting, the secret smiles, the secret _dates._" She giggled madley. I soaked up all of this information, it was so interesting! And so romantic! "Then secret.....other things." She narrowed her eyes and blushed deepley.

I laughed lightly.

"And then the wedding was sweet. Nobody was invited, it was just the two of us. It was traditional, we said our vows and we kissed. I was nervous, of course. But I was sure of my love for him. Everything turned out amazing." She sighed, looking over to the other side of the room, where Anthony sat, giggling and playing with some toys that Mirana had brought from her room to mine. "Alice?" Mirana asked suddenly. I turned my attention to her.

"Yes?" I replied, my attention slightly focused on Anthony's brown and white spikes that lay on his head.

"Why is your name written all over your headboard? And the walls, and the desk...and..." She trailed off. I blushed deepley, not wanting to say. I had figured out in the past month that everytime Tarrant and I made love, which had happened quite a bit, he carved my name somewhere in the room. Mirana noticed I was answering, so she changed the subject. "Really Alice, don't worry about tomorrow. Everything will be fine." She smiled.

_I hope so._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is the wedding! Then the one after that is when Alice gives birth! Thank you!**


	17. Wedding Part 1

**A/N: Hey! ITS THE WEDDING! On with the story...... This is the dress alice is wearing:**

**Check it out! This is Hatter's suit:**

**.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/blue-linen-suit_**

**This is Dedricks suit:**

**.com/image/white%20tux%20black%**

**And this is Mirana's dress, on Anne Hathaway herself!: **

**Tarrant's POV**

I checked myself in the mirror and smiled to myself. This was the day. Alice would actually be mine. Forever. A broad smile lit my face as that thought came to mind. I wore a _white suit._ I was going to have to murder Mirana after the wedding was over. White? I mean really, it does no good for my complection! My usual hat sat on top of my head, and my red hair was almost combed down. I looked...._sane._ I shook my head at the thought and turned away from the mirror.

"Aren't you looking....dashing?" A voice drawled. I turned around to find Chesire sitting on the sofa, his big green eyes staring at me mockingly. I huffed a bit and turned back around, crossing my arms over my chest. "Come now, Tarrant. You don't want to make a fuss on your wedding day, do you?" Chess smiled wideley. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Then Dedrick burst through the door.

"Its time." He nodded his head once and looked me over. "My, Tarrant. You really dressed up for this, didn't you?" He asked. I nodded my head proudly and smiled a bit. "Good, then follow me." He waved his hand for me to follow, but I stood frozen to the spot. Dedrick rolled his eyes. "Come, do you want to get married or not?" He asked me. I nodded my head eagerly, then took my place behind him and followed him out to the gardens.

**Alice's POV**

My hair was put up into a bun, with wavy ringlets bouncing around my face. The dress I had on reached only down to my knees, but Mirana had assured me that it wasnt to short. It was a strapless white dress, with a halter top, and a small ruffel at the bottom. My shoes were simple white sandals, that matched the dress completley.

"Alice, you look marvelous!" Mallymkun gasped when she saw me. I giggled.

"Thank you, dormouse." I patted her small head with one of my fingers.

"Really Alice, you look fantastic!" Mirana agreed, looking me over from top to bottom. I sighed, looking down at my white figure. I heard a giggle from across the room, and turned my attention to Anthony. I chuckled at the dight of him in a small white tux, his bow tie tied to his head. "Anthony, dear, its supposed to go on your neck." Mirana walked over to Anthony and picked him up. She gently placed the laughing child on a chair and took out the bow tie from his head, and fixed it upon his neck. "Oh! Alice, it's time!" She squealed. She was so focused on getting Anthony's tie on, that she had almost forgotten I was there.

"It is?" I asked nervously. I was so nervous to marry Hatter. Not that I didn't love him. which I did very much. But the fact that everyone will be there. I've never done this sort of thing before, and I was freaking out at about what i was supposed to say. Mirana grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. We walked through the castle's corridors, and finally got down into the gardens. They were set up beautifully. White ribbons wung from tree's and around plants, white chairs were set up, white tables. What was with all of this white? I know white is a traditional wedding color, but we didn't need this much of it. People were talking, making friendly conversation. I caught sight of Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, and they were dressed in white vests, and black trousers. Thackery looked very dashing, as dashing as Thackery can look. Mirana was dressed in one of her more formal white dresses. I didn't see Tarrant anywhere though. There was one rule that Underland wedding's held that matched the Upperlands. No seeing the groom or bride before the ceromony. I did though see Chesire, who wore a white bowtie around his neck. He smiled when he saw me, and then disappeared.

"Nervous, are you?" A deep voice rumbled in my ear. I looked down at my shoulder and saw a bright blue butterfly sit upon it.

"Absolum! Yes, I am a bit nervous." I admitted, blushing a bit. "But it's my wedding day, i'm supposed to be nervous. Right?" I was unsure. But I didn't recieve an answer. I looked down at my shoulder again, and Absolum was gone. How does he do that?

"Alice! Come now, its time!" Mirana hissed. I nodded my head quickly and followed her. "Now Alice, would it be alright...if...if I gave away?" She asked nervously. I blinked back in surprise. I then realized that my father wasn't here to give me away, and Mirana was the closest thing I had to a relative here. She was practically my sister. I nodded my head eagerly and we linked arms. She led me down a couple of pathways, and then we ended up in a vast, white-decorated, beautiful meadow. Everyone had taken their seats in the white chairs, and I gasped at the sight of it all. The alter was decorated in vines, baby blue roses hanging from them. At the front of the alter, I saw Dedrick. He looked quite handsome. He wore a white suit, his hair combed down, and a black tie hung limply from his neck. He was Tarrant's best man, and behind him was Chesire. Chess wore a white bowtie, his usual wide smile upon his face. And then he came to the alter. He wore a _white suit_. I couldn't believe she made him wear white. But he did look quite handsome in it. And his hat sat atop his head, his red hair almost tamed. He gave a little gasp when his eyes traveled to me, and I giggled. Music started playing and Mirana started walking me towards the alter.

**Sorry guys! Im going to have to split this into two seperate chapters! I dont think I can write anymoer of this right now. Maybe in an hour or two!**


	18. Wedding Part 2

**A/N: This is part two! Enjoy!**

**Tarrant's POV**

I made my way to the alter, Dedrick and Chess following close behind. It was beautifully decorated. I loved all the white. Though it was giving me quite a head-ache. I stood at the alter, waiting patiently for my bride to arrive. And when she did, I couldn't believe it. She looked amazing. Her hair up in a small bun, with ringlets hanging, framing her face. Knee length white dress, and white sandals. White was definatly a color she should wear more often. Mirana stood at her side, their arms locked together. Mirana to looked amazing. The music started playing and the two girls walked gracefully down the isle. I was so anxious for her to just be in front of me already. I wanted to kiss her, feel her lips agaisnt mine.

"Easy," Dedrick put a hand on my shoulder, I was squirming quite alot. My breathing steadied as she finally stood in front of me. Her eyes were a perfect pale blue, matching the rest of ehr outfit. She was wearing no stockings, nor a corset. Typical Alice. But that was one of the many things I loved about her. She didn't like to be restrained. Mirana then spoke.

"We sit here today, to join our Champions, Alice Kingsley and Tarrant Hightopp, in loving marriage." She took one of my hands, and one of Alice's, and placed them atop each other. I smiled shyly. We went through our vows and the speech, and it was finally time to say those two words.

"I do." I spoke with great confidence. I was ready to take this beautiful woman into my life. And I hoped she was to.

"I do." She replied, a tear streaming down her face. I wiped it away with my thumb and carresed her cheek with it.

"Then I here-" We didn't even wait for Mirana to finish. Alice's arms slithered around my neck very quickly, and our lips crashed before Mirana could say, "You may kiss the bride." A cheer of applause erupted from the aduience, and whistles could be heard. I kissed Alice with great passion, and i could practicaly feel her legs buckle. I pulled away and smiled at her. She blushed deepley and hugged me. Then it was time for the first dance. "Everyone, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance." Mirana announced. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Love, I hope you don't mind, but i picked a song that comes from the Upperland. I remember it being one of your favorites." I whispered to her. She looked confused, but didn't object. Then the begining part of _Tiny Dancer_ By Elton John started playing, and a wide smile was placed on her lips. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. I pulled her close to me, and layed a hand on her waist and took her other hand in my own. She put her head down on my chest and sighed happily. "Cricket, I love you." I whispered in her ear, then kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer up to me. She was a very good dancer.

"_Hold me close, my tiny dancer..._" The music sang, and i chuckled. Alice looked up to me.

"What?" She asked, a smile playing across her lips.

"Tiny dancer. It reminds me when you were so small, just a child, and you used to dance for us in the gardens." I told her. She giggled. Those were some of my favorite memories of her. When she was a child. But she wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman now. I wonder if she still dances like she did when she was a little girl. Finally, the song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered, and little giggles could be heard, coming from Anthony. Another song came on. _Something,_ By the Beatles. A few others joined the dancefloor, bringing thier partners with them.

**Mirana's POV**

What harm could it do? It was just a dance. It was strange though, nobody had asked about Anthony yet. Then suddenly, a servant came up to me. It was Kiana, my loyal one. "Your majesty, it would quite alright if you danced with your husband. We could look after your son." She told me. My eyes opened in shock. They knew? I looked around at everyone, they were looking at me expectantly. Dedrick seemed just as shocked as I was. But none the less, he got up from his seat and walked over towards me. He held out a hand, and I took it without hesistation. He led me to the dance floor and pulled me closley to him. I smiled and kissed him. He hugged me closley, stroking my hair.

**Alice's POV**

I looked over to where Mirana and Dedrick danced. Their foreheads were close together, and tiny whispers could be heard. I turned my attention back to Tarrant, who to was looking at Mirana and Dedrick. I hugged him, feeling all warm inside. I've definatly come a great distance since I returned here.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **_**Something **_**and **_**Tiny Dancer**_** are actually my two favorites, and I thought they'd be good! **


	19. New Chambers

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Alice's POV**

Mirana had gotten us new chambers in the castle. Of course, we still had the old room, where Tarrant's workshope was set up. We moved a new bed into the new bedroom, where new memories would be created. The room was a gorgeous violet shade, with little specks of white here and there. The wooden floor was clothed in a warm blanket of silver, soft as cotton. The curtains were silver, being held above the entrance to the balcony. The balcony was nothing compared to the old room, or Mirana's. But it was still quite nice. It had a lovely veiw of the garden, and beautiful plants. The bathroom was just as grand. It was vast, and many shelves were in place.

"Mirana, this is beautiful!" I I gasped, eyeing the shelves. She smiled at me warmly, holding Anthony in her arms. "I mean really, have you ever thought about being a designer?" I joked.

"Actually, as a child, I thought about it all the time." She informed me. I wasn't suprised. Many girls at a younf age dreamt of being designers, or someone famous. I looked carefully at the shelves, picking up and putting down every item.

"Whats this...?" I mumbled, brining out a jar from one of the top shelves. I opened it up and took out one of its contents. It was a condom. "Mirana!" I hissed, my cheeks turning red. She turned her face away from me and urged me to walk on. I huffed and put the rubber back into the jar, and placed it back onto its shelf. The bathroom also had a big bath, like a hot tub. Towels of all sizes and colors hung from hooks on the walls. It really was a peice of art. "Tarrant's going to love it." I added. He had not seen the room yet, for he was hatting. Anthony started giggling, and I laughed. I looked towards Mirana, and she nodded. I took the baby boy in my arms and snuggled him. I then looked down at my own stomach. Only two months to go. "He's precious." I sighed, kissing Anthony's forehead and giving him back to his mother. Mirana smiled.

"Thank you, Alice." She hugged her little boy, and placed a small kiss on one of his cheeks.

"Good morning, love." A voice sounded. Dedrick came into view, and gave Mirana a kiss. She smiled when she saw him, a smile that could light up a room. Dedrick kissed Anthony on his head. "How's the tour coming?" He asked, a bit of english accent coming from him.

"Its going wonderfully. I absolutley love it." I inquired. He smiled and nodded.

"Great, she's quite the artist, isnt she?" He poked Mirana on the nose. She gave a hearty laugh.

"Yes, she really is." I agreed. That's when I felt the pain. I looked down, and I saw the little puddle of water. My water had broken. Two months early.

**A/N: Ohhhh...suspense. You'll find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	20. Newborn Part 2

**A/N: I know I've left you hanging for to long, so here it is, chapter 20!**

**Alice's POV**

I wasn't expecting it at all. So when it happened, I didn't do anything. I was to shocked. I just stood there, Mirana and Dedrick watching me in shock. And then the pain came. I yelled out a cry, and they were instantly at my side. I clenched onto Dedrick's shoulder, and he lifted me in his arms. He walked as quickley as he could to a familiar door. Our old bedroom. He knocked on it rapidly, accidentally scarpping his knuckles agaisnt the wood. Tarrant opened the door, a smile on his face. When he saw me, whimpereing and trying to keep my screams in, his smile vanished.

"Her water broke." Dedrick managed to say, his nervousness getting the best of him. Tarrant nodded and Dedrick handed me off to him. I felt instantly better once I was in his arms, but the pain or screaming didn't stop. I yelled out a line of curses as he gently placed me onto our old bed. I grasped the sheets with all of my force, not wanting to grab onto Tarrant's hand, for fear I might hurt him. But he grabbed my hand and held it anyway. His face twisted into pain, but we both knew that in the end, it would be worth it.

"We need a doctor!" Mirana shouted, grabbing a phone. Another wave of pain shocked me, and I gripped Tarrant's hand.

"Was she this strong before?" He whimpered. I gave him another sharp squeeze for that comment. He stayed quiet for a bit. Where the hell was this doctor? I couldn't keep them in for any longer!

"I DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE IS DYING, JUST GET OVER HERE! AND THATS AN ORDER!" Mirana yelled into the phone. How loud could she get? She was much louder than Dedrick, and definatly more scary. She hung up the phone and rushed to my other side. "How are you feeling?" She asked, grabbing my other hand. I only shook my head. She nodded and wiped my forehead with a cold towel. "Its alright, it's better when it's over." She assured me. Soon enough, the doctor came in, a ghostly expression on his face. It was the same doctor that treated Mirana. He rushed over to me and put on some rubber gloves. Another scream came from my mouth. The doctor practically fainted. I could hear Anthony crying, and Dedrick was trying to calm him down, singing and rocking him. This was not a place for another child to be.

"Come on love, it'll be alright." Tarrant encouraged. But I really couldn't take much moer of this. It was complete madness, and yet it felt like the greatest deed.

"Come on, Mrs. Hightopp, another push, I can almost see the head!" He nodded his head frantically, sweat beating on his own forehead. I pushed again. "One more, big one now." He instructed, and I gave a huge push. "Yes!" The doctor clapped, and soon enough I could see a little bundle in his arms. He wrapped it up in a blue blanket, and handed it to Tarrant, who had let go of my hand. Then another burst of pain shot through me. The doctor looked at me as I let out an agonizing yell. "Not another one." He pleaded. Mirana glared at him, then grabbed him by the collar and looked him right in the eye.

"Listen, you either deliver this second baby, or i'll make sure that you stay where _she_ does." She growled. _She_ no doubt being the Red Queen, who wasn't dead, but living in the Outlands with Stayne. The doctor knew this and gulped, then turned his attention back to me. I gripped onto the sheets, shutting my eyes hard. "Come on Alice, you can do it." Mirana was at my side once again, holding my hand. I gave another push, and then another.

"Come now, one more, make it worth while." The doctor pleaded. I was getting really pissed at him, and I gave another push. "Come on!" He screetched. Thats when Mirana got up and punched him square in the jaw. I gave one moer push, and soon Mirana was holding a little baby in her arms. She handed it to me, and I smiled, relieved that it was over. The child she handed to me was a girl, she had blonde hair, which I was a bit disappointed over. I was kind of hoping that she had Tarrant's hair. Her eyes were purple, then green, then purple again. Well at least she had his ability to change eye colors. And in her face, I saw the shape of his nose, my lips, and his chin. The one Tarrant was holding was a boy, and it was obvious they were twins. They both had blonde hair, which was just bizzare. He was absolutley me, with the eyes and the face and the hair. The only thing he inherited from his father was the shape of his face. His right ear was a bit shorter than his left, and some of his toes where shorter than those on the oppisite foot, but he was a gorgeous baby none the less.

"Cameron," I whispered, looking at the new boy. Tarrant looked up from him and smiled.

"Yes, cricket. That suits him. And Daphne." He looked at the little girl his eyes glimmering green. Her nose was a bit chipped at the tip, it was flat, but had a round edge to it. Her fingers were completey straight, and I can tell that she was going to be a hard worker like Tarrant. I hugged her close to me.

"Daphne Margaret and Cameron Zion Hightopp." Margaret, for my sister, which we would have to visit soon, and Zion, for Tarrant's father.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I know, it took to long to put up, but I was stuck. Anyway, I hope you like the names. Zion isnt really Tarrant's father's name, but I didn't know the real name, so I just chose it.**


	21. Family In The End

**A/N: I think this might be the last chapter...wow...I've come a long way. Anyway, i'm really sad to be ending this story, but I can't write anymore for this story, no idea's come to mind. If you want to hear more of what happens to these characters, read ****"Living In a Castle.****" I know, not the best title, but I started the story before I started this one, so I put them together. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you guys read more of my AiW stories that I will soon be posting. Thank you for reviewing! This entire story is dedicated to Niphuria, she has helped me through alot of ideas!**

**Tarrant's POV**

Though it hurt me to see my Alice in pain for those hours, what I held in my arms right now was all worth it. The little body, the little legs and arms, and the toothless grin. It was a perfect child. Even more perfect than Mirana's and Dedricks. He had Alice's blonde hair, her blue eyes, and even her smile. His face structure was like mine, with cheek bones almost showing. He was very pale, but it made him look so innocent. Cameron. I really liked the sound of that. And Daphne. She was my little girl. I looked over at Alice, who was looking over Daphne with loving eyes. My two best girls.

"May I hold him?" Mirana asked, and I nearly jumped, had I not been holding Cameron. I nodded my head, and handed my son off to his godmother. Mirana professionally laid him down in her arms and started rocking him. "He's gorgeuos, Tarrant." She smiled, looking at the tiny baby. Dedrick walked up to Alice, staring down at Daphne.

"May I?" He asked politley, smiling brightly. Alice nodded and handed Daphne to him, being as gentle as possible. He cradled her in his arms, looking at the child with great interest. I smiled to myself. We had a beautiful family now. I'm glad that Alice legt, in the beggining. For if she hadn't, maybe then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have been able to forget her, and our romance may not have blossomed the way it did.

**A/N: I admit, poor ending. Feel free to hit me. Im sad to see this story end, but it continues in the other story I told you about. Thank you for reading! You guys rock!**

**~Krystina~**


End file.
